Changes
by fojg24-aka 24
Summary: Miss Parker makes some changes


Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Changes

By: 24

Miss Parker sat in her living room staring out into space. She thought about Jarod and the pursuit of the Centre's runaway pretender. She remembered a simpler time when they were children. He had been her best friend and she had been his. They always had adventures inside the Centre. Sometimes when she went to go see him she would see the sadness and pain in his eyes and she would always chase them away by being there. He would smile and the pain and sadness would go away. She thought again of their friendship and thought of the day that her world changed. The day her mother got shot on the elevator. Then she thought again. He had never given up on their friendship, but she had. She thought of the many times that he had given her the truth and had been there for her because of their childhood. She in turn growled at him, been mean to him and hunted him like he was an animal. There had to be changes in her life she knew that now. She remembered the time that they had been in the Limo after Carthis and she had pulled her hands away from his cuffed ones. She saw the pain and hurt in his eyes just like she did inside the Centre. She had promised Gemini that she wouldn't look away again, but she lied when she did that to Jarod.

She got up and looked out the window looking at the moon. There need to be changes in her life. She didn't know what she would do, or how she would do it. She went upstairs and got ready for bed. The phone rang waking her up from her deep sleep. She looked at the clock and suddenly knew who it was.

"Hello."

"Wow. You answered with a Hello instead of a what"

"Hello Jarod."

"You're in a good mood."

"Jarod, I need to talk to you."

"What?"

"I need to talk to you. I'm not going to take you back to the Centre, I just need to talk to you."

"I'm going to trust you that you will come without sweepers?"

"Yes, Jarod. You have my word that I will meet you without any sweepers to take you back. I need to talk to you."

Jarod was silent for a minute and then finally spoke up. "Okay, I'll tell you when and where to meet me. Don't betray my trust Miss Parker."

"I won't Jarod."

The following day was a day off work and so she made her way to the spot where she was going to meet Jarod. She sat down on a bench and waited. She looked up as she felt someone sat next to her and she smiled at him.

"Good to see you Jarod."

"Why did you want to meet with me?" He glanced around one more time to make sure that this wasn't a trap.

"I promise Jarod I don't have any sweepers with me."

"I had to make sure. Now why the meeting?"

"Over the years you had stuck with me and gave me so much. You did this because you think of me as your friend right?"

Jarod nodded and looked at her. "I never wanted to hurt you Miss Parker. I just thought that you needed to know the truth. You were my friend inside the Centre and you still are."

"I know that you never would intentionally hurt me. I know that in trying to find your truth you found mine instead. These last couple of years I haven't been much of a friend as you had been mine. I've hurt you and hunted you like you were an animal. I'm so sorry for that. I just realized that you had never given up on our friendship, but I have and there needed to be changes in my life. A change for the better. I'm ready for the different ending."

Jarod looked into her face. He hoped that she meant what she think she meant.

"Do you mean that you want to walk away from the Centre?"

"Yes."

Jarod smiled at her. "Will you join me, or do you want to go at it alone?"

"With you." She softly added.

Jarod smiled even wider and then threw his arms around her. "Thank you Miss Parker for telling me this. You have the courage to walk away from the Centre. It won't be easy, but who says life is easy?"

"Thank you Jarod."

"Now there needs to be changes in my life too. I need to stop running and start living. We can have the chance to close down the Centre for good. Of course we have to get the ones that we love and those who love us out of there."

"Yes, yes we do."

Denver, Colorado

Miss Parker and Jarod were standing on the back porch watching the family. They had many changes in their lifetime. One of them was that the Centre was closed down for good. Sydney, Broots, Miss Parker, Jarod and Jarod's family's name was erased from the Centre's records. The authorities never knew about them, The Charles, the clone, or Ethan. Another change was that Jarod's family was reunited. The biggest change was the wedding of Jarod and Miss Parker. Jarod's family was there to witness the happy event. Sydney gave her away.

The End.


End file.
